Electric pressure cookers heats by using an electric heating tray. The heating tray, pressure switch and the like are intelligently monitored by using a micro control unit. This heating manner is highly efficient and energy saving, and is safe and reliable in terms of operation. The market reveals that the electric pressure cookers have been gradually replacing the traditional pressure cookers. The electric pressure cooker is a product upgraded from the optimization and combination of the pressure cooker and the electric rice cooker, which embodies the advantages of both the pressure cooker and the electric rice cooker. The electric pressure cooker is capable of heating by using electric energy in a sealed state within the cooker, and is environmentally friendly and quick and convenient, which thus accommodates cooking needs in various aspects.
Similar to the traditional pressure cooker, when the lid of the electric pressure cooker is not in place to be properly engaged with the cooker body, the risks of lid opening may be present. The conventional lid or cooker body is provided with a reed switch or a magnetic switch or other detection devices, and a magnet is arranged at a corresponding position on the cooker body or the lid. In this way, the electric pressure cooker starts heating only when the lid is in place to be properly engaged with the cooker body.
However, configuration of such detection device may increase the cost of the electric pressure cooker. In addition, the electric pressure cooker is incapable of heating when the lid is opened, that is, the electric pressure cooker fails to heat when the lid is detached from the cooker body. Consequently, diversified usage needs of the users may not be accommodated.